Infused
by Arthur Kirkland and the TARDIS
Summary: Due to strange visions Buffy must travel to Germay to protect someone rather familair. Welcomed by a friend thought dead Buffy learns she has to kill said friend. Is it really worth taking a friends life when she did nothing wrong?
1. I Just Have a Feeling

"Do you regret the way she had to come back?" a girl asks her adoptive brother. Her eyes have tears welling up in them.

"No, Katerina I don't and your not to blame she's still going to be with us," He informs her bringing his sister in close. Her hands tremble as she touches her friends cold lifeless body. She looks up to her brother. Her hand shifts on it's own and her attention is brought back there.

"Duck are you okay?" Katerina whispers. She lifts a bag of blood from a bag and tosses it too Duck. Katarina herself is hungry, but she's given up on foolish ways of feeding on humans and their pitiful emotions. She's dying, but her friends will never know. She looks daily for a new way to feed and human food can barely support her although it has been working enough. At school she'll feed off of other students worries and fears. In fact she was beginning to feed off her brother's to help her survive. "Fakir and I have been waiting for you to wake up," her platinum blonde hair seems to sparkle in the moonlight. "You won't have much time outside. You can really only roam around at night. I have a few 'friends' who are studying this necklace. It's supposed to keep one vamp from burning up in the sunlight." Katerina is surprised that Duck even made it out alive from the blood she gave her. Old vampire blood isn't supposed to be affective in turning a human into a vamp, but it worked and it would work out fine. Right?

"What a boring story and to think one of my _main_ charterer is a vampire this won't do for my sequel I'll have to get some more puppets to make this interesting," Drosselmeyer announces. Katerina hears his voice in the back of her mind. "Well my British vampire what will you do? You were to selfish to share your _own _blood with Duck; who is like a little sister to you. Whose life will you choose to save? Hmm... my creature of the night," Drosselmeyer asks. '_Who the hell is he talking to?_' Katerina wonders. She's ashamed to admit it, but she didn't want to be the one sire Duck.

Fakir stares at his sister whose head is in her hands. "Are you okay?" Fakir wonders. He only slightly cares about his sisters sanity.

"Bloody hell, Drosselmeyer is back. I think he plans to use Duck as his main character because of her 'condition'." She clutches her head and screams in agony.

~.~.~

"Wait were going to Gold crown because you had a vision. Buffy I don't mean to sound rude, but come on it's all the way in Germany! I can't speak German and neither can you! I think only Dawn and Giles can!' Xander exclaims. He looks to Willow and Anya for support.

"Anya can speak most human languages she'll be fine and willow will just use a translation spell to help the rest of you," Giles answers. "It would be wise to listen to these visions they helped you get Anya back. Imagine if Buffy didn't meet Kata when she was fleeing from L.A. How would you have her?" Giles asks. Anya looks in confusion.

"Kata lives in Gold Crown I hope she's okay. She said she needed to help her adoptive brother's girlfriend. What happened to her anyway?" Willow asks.

"She... died we were too late," Dawn whispers. Kata became a unofficial member of the Scoobies until she had to return to Germany, but was 'killed' by vamps.

"Well we should pay our respects to her grave," Willow chimes in. The rest nod in agreement.

"I want to meet her brother!" Anya outbursts. Everyone stares at her as the words leave her mouth. "What? He sounds like fun!"

"If fun is an over possessive brother who won't let you pick your own friends, books, jobs, and …... I think that's all they have in that town," Buffy replies.

"Yes, Gold Crown is thought to be Amish," Giles informs them, "It's been very difficult to keep contact with said family Herr Drosselmeyer. That appears to be all we know of Kata. I believe he said they were of-"

"We're going to be late. The last thing our welcoming committee will want is for us to miss our flight Giles," Willow interrupts. Willow finds it will be more exiting to see Dawn's reaction to her happy, healthy, _living_ friend.

~.~.~

"What do you mean I have to welcome a bunch of tourists!" Katerina whines. It's about one in the morning when Fakir wakes her up. "Where are they even from?"

"California," Fakir replies.

"And they'll be arriving?"

"In an hour. Hurry up and get ready you have a long walk," Fakir answers with a smirk. '_If only being the type of demon I am didn't mean I could be infused with vampire blood and __still see the sun. I swear I'll kill Drosselmeyer one day._' Katerina thinks. She just barely keeps the thoughts in her head where they belong. She just can't wait until Fakir turns twenty-one, the day she'll finally know if Fakir is a half demon as well. On the bright side, **(A/N: *Cough*Sarcasm*Cough*) **Katerina gets the strange feeling like the unfortunate people to get pulled into a new and improved supernatural version of our once slightly normal town; brought to them by Drosselmeyer.


	2. Arrival

Kata's POV

I jolt up from a half-awaken state as my cell ring tone echoes in the darkened streets. "Hey Kata, I need something done for me," The voice chirps. I roll my eyes at the person on the other end of the line. I know the girl instantly, Samantha... well not the full name.

"What do you want at this hour?" I ask. I can feel my eye slightly twitching at the idiot who called me. I knows exactly what Sami wants.

"See I need another res-" Sami begins.

"I am _not _doing another resurrection for you this week. Fakir is going to catch on and murder me for playing with magic," I hiss. So much for treating clients with kindness and respect.

"Stop acting like a b-"

"Resurrect your family on your own I have to get to work," I snap. I'm not in the mood to put up with her foul language this morning. My eyes roll in annoyance and I storm off to the entrance. Not only do I have to escort these people around, but Fakir's twenty first birthday is coming up so I _have_ to buy a gift. If only Mytho stuck around to endure this torture. I turned the half hour walk into a fifteen minute walk because of that phone call. A little waiting wouldn't kill. I pull a flashlight out of her coat another hidden piece of technology kept safe from Fakir. I hate technology too, but with all the attacks I would rather have guns and cell phones. "Thank god I saved up for that mansion," I murmur lying under my favorite tree. A huge place to live on my own meant practically no more Fakir and today I'm finally moving in.

"It looks like your friends will soon be joining us," My creepy relative announces. I want to pull my hands over my ears, but his appearances tend to only occur in my mind. A place that only I and I alone will hear. "Of course we could fix why they came." My head rises to meet him. There in person stands Drosselmeyer who we've spent years trying to track down and kill. His last story gave him life once more and his life was once more on the line. I smirk as I reach for the knife stashed in my jacket. Sure it won't kill a demon, but it will prove I'm serious and that's what I need.

"And why would I do that old man?" Katerina questions.

"To save her. You can change your mind any moment. Just remember without me you die."

I pull out the knife and lunge at him. Of course, the tourists had to arrive just then. "Are you okay you look sort of umm..." The youngest appears to be trying to use something that doesn't sound to harsh. I know I must look pissed, paranoid, and crazy from where they're standing. That's not something you want to mess with in a hell mouth. Anyone could tell you that.

"Dawn... Willow... Xander... Giles... Anya and of course the first chosen one of this generation Buffy welcome to Kinkan. A nice place to get away from everything else to live in a town where vamps and zombies run around without anyone taking notice."

"Zombies?"

"Do you know where you'll be sleeping?" I say quickly changing topics.

"How do you know ou- Kata?" Buffy asks.

"The one and only!" I replies loudly trying to cover another sound.

"No, not yet," Willow informs her. I take a second to think. Well I do have a mansion and Drosselmeyer just raised the zombies today. My mansion is the farthest you can go from the graveyard.

"I'll take you to my place. I have tons of rooms available for ref- everyone!" I once again shout over something. I grab Dawn by the wrist and pull her towards the mansion. Of course keeping a conversation so the moaning of the zombies would be unheard. I just need to get them inside and hope Fakir and Duck made it inside as well. I pull the keys out and dash across the yard to the house with the others in tow. Once inside I see the gun safe open meaning my family made it in and also be pointing a gun in our faces. "Fakir! Duck! Karon!" a bit of salmon hair sicks out upstairs. I pull out my hand gun and shoot at the wall.

"What the hell Katerina!" Fakir shouts. I roll my eyes.

"This is my place!" I shout in response. "I have eleven bedrooms left so take your pick. I wouldn't get one on the first floor. When you've picked meet us in the second floor sitting room okay," I command the visitors. Now, if only I could explain this all simply. Fakir and I share worried glances as we seal the house off.


	3. An Offer You Can't Refuse

Dawn's POV

I can't believe Kata is alive after all this time. I guess she is rather crazy for lunging at the air with a knife. I can understand though living in a hell mouth can mess up a mind. It was really nice of her to let us stay here. I hear something, but I can't be sure. I walk into a pink room on the third floor with two beds and I wonder who sleeps here. I walk in and see someone in the far bed. "Uh.. Hello..."

"Qua!"

Did the red-head just quack? I walk to the other end of the hall and take a huge blue room with a flat screen TV. I like this house for an Amish town they don't seem to Amish though. I wonder why.

* * *

Buffy's POV

I hear nails hammering which doesn't exactly say good news. I stealthily walk down the stairs not making a sound to see Kata boarding up the house. Wait do I hear moaning? It's like the time I faced them in Sunnydale on the night of Halloween rain. I will never miss that day, but I do feel sorry for that poor old man Mr. O'Leary. I could help them if they would let me. I know Kata is a slayer, but she needs help and guidance just as much as I did. I return to pick out a room. She might ask for help when everyone meets up in the living room. If she doesn't I'll find a way to help her.

* * *

Fakir's POV

I don't know what Katerina is even thinking at this point. She drags a bunch of strangers here while we're under attack and know they're going to live here until they finish what ever they came here to do. I wish my moron cousin would just make sense today. "Sucks that were going to be under attack for your birthday, huh?" Katerina inquires. We both know this is Drosselmeyer's plan. To trap us in a house with a bunch of strangers and he took my powers away Katerina has hers but we haven't tried to see how strong they are. We could try to write our way out of the zombie apocalypse this month. Drosselmeyer usually just calls it off when too many people die. I don't think it's the same this time. One girl seems a bit suspicious the one Katerina called Buffy Summers.

* * *

Anya's POV

This Fakir isn't exactly how Kata describe him. He may be a jerk but he is one of the hottest jerks I have ever seen. Kata mentioned something about him changing since two years ago. He seemed like a jerk when Kata shoot the wall earlier. These people are really strange here I saw a entire room stocked with magic supplies. I wonder why it was hidden in a closet. I meet Kata somewhere I just don't remember much other than her face was bleeding from the ritual of resurrection. Unlike Buffy's resurrection they stayed to help me out of the ground and that's why I remember a blood colored face. I walk into a pink room and to my horror it is covered in bunny decorations. I hear a scream and I think it's me because Xander and Kata come rushing in. "Your afraid of bunnies! Bunnies! For crying out loud Anya grow up!" Kata exclaims once I tell her about what I think of bunnies. Once she leaves I hear her burst into laughter in the hall. I don't get what's so funny about all this.

* * *

Kata's POV

I'm overwhelmed with laughter. Come on bunnies! She's older than me and she's afraid of bunnies. I'm propped against the wall cracking up from the oddest thing in Gold Crown a phobia of bunnies. I thought some demons were bizarre, but this this is just... So hilarious! I can't seem to catch my breath when Duck comes out of her room yawning. I had no clue vamps yawn, but Duck is... Er was a duck so... I guess anything can happen here.

* * *

Xander POV

The first room I have chance to look at is the best in my opinion. It's huge and unlike most is not some girlie color like pink. It's a pretty big room and it's on the second floor. Kata told me no one stays here so the room is mine. She came in and took some things out of the closet though. I guess she took shoes. Living with all those potential slayers taught me girls can care a lot for things like clothes, shoes, or make up. Kata doesn't seem to obsess over those things, but who knows. "Hey Xander, Fakir wants Katerina to try a writing exercise. If you want She could try to write back your eyesight in both eyes instead of one,' A girl dressed in a strange duck outfit tells me.

"What?" I respond. From what I have seen writing won't bring back eyesight. If it did I would have tried to get it back s long time ago.

"You'll do it okay!"

"No that's not what I-... Meant" Duck has taken what I said and now has volunteered me for some project of Fakir and Kata. I follow the girl out to where we were supposed to be meeting later. Now I just hope Kata doesn't kill me doing what ever it is she's doing.

"Don't worry it shouldn't hurt. Worst case nothing happens. Best case: You can see again," I think Kata is trying to assure me. I think she's lying to me about the worst thing that could happen. I know it. She looked like she was hiding something. I don't think I get to back out seeing as I never wanted to do this in the first place. "Well it will be better than accidentally dating a demon chick that is planing to use you for some evil purpose. Which reminds me you might not want to try dating any of the girls around here." How much more does Kata know about our lives. More importantly how did she find out about the demons I went out with. In my defense they looked normal to start.

* * *

The authoress would apreciate some or at least one review.


End file.
